If You Still Believe
by Light Spirit Sage
Summary: [MxB] They all had the perfect life, the perfect relationship. Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Jou, and Shizuka were the best of friends, bound by loyalty and trust. But everything changes when Ryou makes a decision that will change all of their lives forever...
1. Chapter I

Kamilah: Hello! I'm glad you decided to drop by and look into this story. But first, I wanna give some background info:

This story is based on some true events that happened in my life. I am using the personality of people in my life as a foundation for the characters, so a lot of them may seem OOC. Though I did my best to transfer each person from my life into the character most like them.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. However, the plot and storyline is my intellectual property. You may not use it without my approval.

Warnings: Cursing, shounen-ai. If you can't stand it, then you should leave.

(AN: The yamis and the hikaris have the same bodies. They are addressed depending on which soul had taken over. Yami=Yami Yugi, Bakura=Yami Bakura And Marik doesn't have a "yami" or "embodiment of anger", whichever you prefer to call what he has in the manga/series. What Ryou has in this story is similar to what Marik has in the manga; his yami is developed throughout the story; Bakura does not exist simply because of the M. Ring.)

Just so you have an idea what some of the plot will be like: I had a friend a while ago who in the summer going into eighth grade decided to go internet dating. She met some people online, but they weren't exactly the best people. It really messed up her life, and it had a chain effect towards all of her friends, including me. It really f*cked up all of our lives. Many of us suffered mental and physical abuse as a long-term result of her Internet dating.

Try to bear with me at the beginning; the intro is a bit slow due to the complex situation. Please review at the end and tell me what you think. An honest opinion would be great. Flames are accepted as long as you give me a good reason to insult my work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_If You Still Believe_**

--

_~Chapter I~_

--

_Yugi's POV_

            I always hated summer because there was no school. I enjoyed school because it was always fun for me to learn new things. I also liked it because it was the only time I could hang out with my friends freely.

            Most teenagers despise school because they claim it obstructs their freedom. For me, however, it is quite the contrary. It actually _gives_ me more freedom of choice to do what I want.

            My grandfather is very overprotective. He doesn't let me do the same things that most other kids can do. He's also very strict about my behavior.

            Last year, in seventh grade, I had the greatest social life I've every had. I never used to have any close friends because I was so quiet and somewhat shy. But over the past year, I've made some really good friends, like Anzu, Honda, Ryou, and Jounouchi. I've even learned to like Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka.

            We've all become really close. Every day, we'd sit together at lunch and talk about whatever was on our minds. Some of our favorite subjects of discussion were Millennium items and Shadow Magic, simply because they were so interesting. I've missed my friends and our conversations during the summer, but now everything will be back to normal since school's started again.

            I woke up this morning teeming with excitement. I couldn't wait to see my friends, meet my new teachers, and start the brand new eighth grade curriculum.

            It turned out that all of my friends and I had the same lunch period. We have quite a few classes together because we are all in the highest-level Math course, Track 1 (Math is the only subject that offers a higher level course in eighth grade). We are all students with highest honors, which means we have a grade point average (GPA) of 3.75 or higher. But Ryou, Jou, and I are the only ones in our group who have maintained a 4.0 (straight A's) average all throughout Middle School.

            When my groups of friends gathered around our usual table for lunch, I immediately noticed something about Ryou. I couldn't put a finger on it; it was as if his aura were different, its pureness slightly tainted.

            And it got weirder. Ryou, normally somewhat talkative and always eager to contribute to the conversation, remained oddly quiet during lunch. He seemed almost. . .spaced out.

            When the lunch period ended, I approached my friend. I was worried about him.

            "Hey, Ryou," I began tentatively. "Are you all right?"

            Ryou seemed to snap back into the real world, from whatever "world" he had been in before. "I'm fine, Yugi. Why do you ask?"

            "You seem a bit preoccupied today," I explained. "How's everything going with you and your father?"

            "Everything's fine," he replied. "I was just thinking about this message board I discovered this summer. It's called the 'Palace'. There are so many interesting people there; I've already met this girl named Isis. She's really cool." (AN: Yes, it's 'Isis' as in the goody girl we know as 'Ishizu' in America. However, Yugi and Co. don't know Isis or Marik yet in this story)

            "You're chatting with people online who you don't know?" I asked, feeling lines of worry crease my face.

            ". . .Yes," he admitted. "She's really neat, though. She's thirteen, just like us. She and I have a lot in common."

            "I see. . ."

            "The bell's gonna ring soon. Cheerio, Yugi!"

            "Bye."

            I had a terrible feeling about this Internet thing. I knew it was risky and dangerous. This supposed 'Isis' could very well be a fifty-year-old man sitting on his souped-up computer, smoking pot and drinking beer. He could be a hacker, a criminal, anyone. . .

            I made a mental note to talk to Ryou tomorrow about the Internet and the 'Palace' message board where he's meeting these people. I think it's a good idea that he avoids getting involved with people like this online.

            I have a bad feeling about this.

~*~

~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kamilah: Okay, the boring stuff is over now. *sigh of relief*   Now, by clicking on to the next chappie (when I post), you can start reading the more interesting stuff! I'll update ASAP, so keep your eyes open! Btw, I'm really sorry this chapter was short. ^_^U  The next one WILL be longer, though!

Please REVIEW! And like I said, flames are totally acceptable if you give me a good reason when you insult my work. If you have any questions, comments, and suggestions, please include them in your review.

Chapter II Preview: Ryou meets Marik! Ryou begins to think he has feelings for Isis. Will she accept Ryou's love, or will someone else win Isis' heart?


	2. Chapter II

Kamilah: Wow, I'm thrilled that people are liking my story so far…

I'd like to respond to my Chapter 1 reviewers:

_From f/f.net:_

**Dark Spirit Sage: **Thanks for your support!

**Mina-chan AMD:** Haha, thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you AND your yami like it, lol. ^^

**Misura:** I'm really glad to hear that you like the realism of the story; I was afraid it would be too practical…

**Blaze Girl:** I'm really sorry, but it's only going to be some minor Internet RyouxIsis. It won't be anything physical. But it will turn into a friendship between the two.

**LittleDarkOne:** Like I said, it won't be any physical RyouxIshizu. It will be over the Internet for a while, and the eventual pairing will be MarikxBakura. *grins sheepishly* I know it was really short, and I'm sorry about that. . .I will try to update as often as possible. I've been really bogged down w/ homework these past few weeks.

**heatherthegreatone:** Yea, I know it was kind of short. ^^;; This fic is definitely on the weird side. Also, I hold this belief that Jou is A LOT smarter than people make him out to be, at least in some ways. But, just as an example, Jounouchi is based on a friend of mine who is very loyal, like Jou is in the manga and the TV show. And Ryou/Bakura are based on a former friend of mine, who has these weird personality swings. But you're right about the AN; it was a bit jarring. ^^;;

_From AFF.net:_

**Bambi:** I really appreciate your support. And no, this is technically not my first fic. I am posting this story on a friend's account and under her name, due to the content.

Also, I'd like to mention I don't wish to offend anybody by the language used in this fic. I know some people who are British are really offended by the word "bloody", and I am using it because I am doing my best to convey how I think Ryou would think/speak.

Here goes chapter 2…

Oh, I almost forgot: There is an IM convo towards the end of the chapter, so of course there is some (or a lot of) Internet slang used. Here's a small key you can refer to: (most of them are self-explanatory, or ones you most likely already know.)

nm= nothing much

sup= what's up, what's going on

u= you

2= two, to, too

4=for, four

b= be

c=see

r= are

ppl= people

M. [Item]= Millennium Item

brb= be right back

w/= with

b/c= because

w/o= without

w/e= whatever

plz=please

IM=instant message, instant messager

lol= laughing out loud

j/k= just kidding

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_If You Still Believe_**

****

_--_

_~Chapter II~_

_--_

_Yugi's POV_

_-_

            I managed to confront Ryou the next day before first period Orchestra started. I just happened to be walking by when he was at his locker.

            "Hi, Ryou! How are you today?" I asked cheerfully.

            "Oh, hello, Yugi," he replied politely. "I'm doing well; how are you?"

            "I'm okay," I responded. Drawing in a deep breath, I continued with what I'd been itching to say ever since I heard about this whole Internet thing. "Ryou, I don't think this is a good idea for you to be interacting online with people you don't know." I stared him straight in the eyes when I said these fateful words, glowing with confidence.

            "What do you mean, Yugi?" Ryou inquired, tilting his head out of curiosity.

            "I don't think you should be communicating online with unknown people," I explained. "It's a bad idea. You could end up in some serious trouble."

            Ryou sighed. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. I'll be just fine."

            I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this really Ryou who I was talking to? Ryou, who was probably one of the most sensible people in our group, actually believed that what he was doing was okay?!

            I had always liked Ryou because I felt like I could relate to him. He was somewhat quiet around people he didn't know, but what went on inside his head was uncharted area according to everyone else. However, as my friends and I got to know him, we recognized his wisdom and rationality.

            I felt my courage diminish as soon as I heard Ryou's defense, but was overcome by the reason that my other half felt. Yami came to the surface, hoping to bring him back to reality.

            "Ryou, this has to stop now," Yami ordered. "As your friend, I am obligated to ensure your safety."

            "Yami, don't worry about me. Trust me, these people are different."

            "Ryou," Yami stated urgently, "do you have any idea how many people believed the same thing when they met someone online? And the majority of them got beaten, killed, or even worse?"

            "It's not like I'm going to meet them…" Ryou objected.

            "It doesn't matter," Yami disagreed, dismissing Ryou's statement. "For all you know, this, 'Isis' could be a fifty-year-old man who happens to be a hacker, smoking weed and drinking. Or 'she' could be a schizoid, an alcoholic…'she' could be essentially anything! Don't you understand?"

            "Yami, you're being paranoid again…"

            "I most certainly am not. Ryou, this person could hack into your computer if 'she' wanted to, find out your personal information, and then literally stalk you! You have no idea what this person can do. You've got to be careful; you've got to suspect that everyone you meet online is like that! Because most of them are."

            "It's nothing to write home about," he muttered before slamming his locker closed and striding away.

            _What in the name of Ra is his problem?_ I wondered. _What he's doing is dangerous--he has to see that!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ryou's POV_

_-_

_            What the bloody hell is wrong with Yugi? He's acting like my parents would,_ I realized. _It's getting on my nerves…ugh! Yugi doesn't know his arse from his elbow, anyway…_

            I met Ishizu's brother, Marik, online last night. He seems really neat, and so does Isis. I just can't seem to keep my mind off of her…

            Isis is wonderful. She sent me a picture of her--she's beautiful. Not in just her appearance, but in her personality as well. She's…perfect. She's the type of person I want to be--strong, confident, and adventurous. Sure, she and Marik are a tad perverted--but they're quite a laugh. I like how they treat me with respect, and they don't treat me like a freak. I feel _normal._ I _fit in_.

            Everyone else has treated me like a freak, ever since the incident in fifth grade.

            _~It was a dark, gloomy day, and we were stuck inside during recess. I was walking around the playground, mind my own business. I was reading one of my science fiction books when I few of the popular kids came up to me._

_            "What are ya readin'?" Yukio asked me. Yukio was the most popular boy in our school, but he picked on everyone who he didn't like. And he never liked me, for whatever reason._

_            "I'm reading Star Wars," I responded quietly._

_            "'Star Wars'?" Yukio's pitiful friend mimicked. He snatched the book from my hands. "Only freaks read that stuff."_

_            "Give that back to me," I ordered, feeling rage rise to my throat. Normally, I wasn't so quick to anger. But that time, I was not going to put up with their rubbish._

_            "Hold on a sec, mate," Yukio sneered, doing an utterly awful imitation of a British accent. "We're just lookin'."_

_            "Well, look somewhere else!" I shrieked. Moments later, I found myself straddling Yukio's friend, beating the living daylights out of him. And he still wouldn't let go of my book!_

_            I felt myself being yanked off of the boy's form by an irate lunch aide. I didn't feel bad at all for giving that boy a black eye or a bloody nose. At least I got my book back.~_

            And they've all been scared of me ever since. All of them. Even Yugi and his little cronies. Those pathetic mortals! They haven't got any balls to stand up to me, 'the Crazy Albino'. And I'm not an albino; just to let you know. My hair is naturally white, like my father's.

            Well, I suppose I should be thankful. Yugi and his friends were the only people who would come near me after the incident. Everyone else was afraid that I'd literally rip their heads off. There were even rumors that my Millennium Ring was an item involved with performing black magic, which made me "evil".

            I simply could not fit in with the people at school. Not even Yugi's crowd. Although Yugi possessed the Millennium Puzzle, I could not fit in with his group. I can't explain how or why…I just don't feel _at home._

            However, with Isis and Marik I do. We got into a conversation about magic the other day, and I asked them if they knew anything about the Millennium Items. Apparently, Isis owns the Millennium Necklace, and Marik holds the Millennium Rod. I can't believe my luck--becoming acquainted with two additional Millennium Item holders over the Internet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Yugi's POV_

            As usual, I talked to Jounouchi at the end of the school day, on the bus ride home.

            "Did you hear about Ryou's new Internet friends?" I inquired.

            "Yea," he replied. "All he talks about is Isis and Marik."

            "I know," I agreed. "He's become obsessed with the Palace."

            A few minutes of an uncomfortable silence stretched, but I finally broke the tension once more with my unspoken thoughts.

            "I'm worried about him. What if these people hurt Ryou?"

            Jounouchi's eyes met mine, strong and sure. "Let's not worry too much about it now. It may just be a phase."

            Although I trusted Jounouchi's words, something inside of me wasn't so sure that Jou was right…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ryou's POV_

            As soon as I arrived home, I immediately launched my computer and logged onto the Palace. I noticed that both Isis and Marik were logged on, so I went into a three-way chat. My screen name, "MSeeker", stood for the Millennium Ring's ability to seek out other Millennium Items. Isis' user name, "SeeroftheFuture", symbolized the Millennium Necklace's capability of looking into the future; Marik's login name, "MindControl", represented the Millennium Rod's power of taking over the peoples' minds.

[WARNING: Pervertedness and vulgarity ahead]

**MSeeker:** Good afternoon!

**SeeroftheFuture:** Hey

**MindControl:** Sup

**MSeeker:** nm, u?

**SeeroftheFuture:** nm

**MindControl:** same

**MSeeker:** how was school?

**MindControl:** boring. It sucked @$$, as usual

**SeeroftheFuture:** yep XD

**MSeeker:** so what's today's topic of discussion?

**MindControl:** how Isis wants you to take her up the ass…

**SeeroftheFuture:** Haha, very funny, Marik

**MindControl:** it's true, Ryou, I read her mind

**MSeeker:** I thought your M. Item only allowed you 2 take control of ppls' minds

**MindControl:** That doesn't mean I still can't read Isis' mind

**SeeroftheFuture:** Marik, there's no way in hell u could ever read my mind

**MindControl:** yea, I could. The other day u were a-dreamin' bout Ryou…

**SeeroftheFuture:** shut up!

**MindControl:** a-dreamin' bout Ryou naked…

**SeeroftheFuture: **Marik, I'm gonna kill u…

**MSeeker:** guys, stop fighting…

**SeeroftheFuture:** Ryou, can I talk 2 u in a private IM plz?

**MSeeker:** Very well

[**MSeeker** has now entered a private conversation with **SeeroftheFuture**]

**SeeroftheFuture:** haha, don't mind my bro

**SeeroftheFuture:** I 4got to force-feed him his meds today

**MSeeker:** lol…

**SeeroftheFuture:** u know I was j/k, right?

**MSeeker:** …it's not hard 2 believe u'd have 2 give him meds…

**SeeroftheFuture:** lol

**MSeeker:** …what did u want to talk about, Isis?

**SeeroftheFuture:** …eh…well…

**SeeroftheFuture:** I love you

**MSeeker:** what?!

**SeeroftheFuture:** I love you

**MSeeker:** I don't know what to say to that…

**SeeroftheFuture:** …I was wondering if you felt the same way…

**MSeeker:** …I do…

**MSeeker:** …but I don't know where that will take us. We can't meet each other. And online relationships never work

**SeeroftheFuture:** Who says we can't meet? Your parents? And we can't know that our relationship won't work out until we try it!

**MSeeker:** I don't know…

**SeeroftheFuture:** Well, think about it, Ryou. At least give us a chance.

~*~

~*~      

~*~

Now, I know some people may get angry because I used 'mate', but I do know that the British do use that term sometimes.

Jou is definitely OOC, ne? A little too serious, but his loyalty to his friends is what got him the part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kamilah: As you can see, Ryou gets these 'mood swings', or so to speak. During these mood swings, his darker personality, Bakura, tends to show. Especially when he says phrases such as, "pathetic mortals".

Eek! *dodges rotten tomatoes* That was soooo short, and I'm sorry! But I had to get the chapter out, since I'll be going on vacation.

REVIEWS will be very much appreciated! I know there isn't much to be commented on, but I'd still like to hear my readers' thoughts!


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Notes:** I'm deeply sorry that I kept you all waiting for such a long time (about 7 months!). I've been so busy with schoolwork/homework/job work/family obligations that I had little time to work on this. At first I didn't want to update because I was afraid this story would be removed due to the new rules in effect on But I've seen that a lot of people are getting away with it, so hopefully the same will hold true for this story. Well enough of my excuses…

The official Internet Slang Key can be found in Chapter 2, if you're finding you need it for reference.

**Story History Note:** I forgot to mention this, but in this story, Jonouchi dated Ryou for a period of a few months in seventh grade. I'll give you more info on that when the subject comes up.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter. I appreciate your input and encouragement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_If You Still Believe_**

--

_Chapter III_

--

_Ryou's Point of View_

-

I've mulled over what Isis said to me for a whole two days. I mean, who is actually going to stop me if I want to go meet her? My father isn't exactly around enough to what the bloody hell is going on in my life.

Though Yugi may pose to be a threat. He's been badgering me about this Internet issue ever since he found out. I should've known he would act all worried and try to stop me. And when he starts losing the control he thinks he has on me, he sends Yami out to "talk some sense" into me.

I found out yesterday that Isis actually lives right here in Domino. However, she attends another school because she lives on the eastern side of town.

It was Friday, and we had the whole weekend to look forward to. I couldn't wait to get home from school, so I could talk to Isis and Marik on the Palace. I can even call Isis now; she gave me her phone number.

During eighth period lunch I was daydreaming about Isis while the rest of my friends were chatting about their new classes. But then Yugi just _had_ to interrupt my train of thought.

"So, Ryou…" he commented, "you've been online a lot lately."

How tactless. "I suppose," I replied nonchalantly.

Yugi sighed, as if he finally figured out he wouldn't obtain any information by beating around the bush.

"Are you all right, Yugi?" I asked him.

Yami took over. Obviously Yugi cannot handle any emotional stress. "Of course I'm worried! You're talking to people you don't know online. And now you're talking to them on the telephone. Are you nuts?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? This person could be an axe murderer, a pedophile, a rapist…she could even try to kill you!"

"Don't worry, Yugi. I've talked to her, and she seems really nice."

"Yeah--_seems_ nice."

"Like I said earlier," I told him, "it's nothing to write home about."

- - - -

_Yugi's Point of View_

-

I just don't understand it. What in the name of Ra is Ryou thinking?! I never imagined he would go and talk to people online, never mind, talk to them on the phone. This person could be a hacker, even, and 'she' could destroy Ryou's live with any information 'she' has.

I've talked to my friends about it, but none of them seem all that worried. Why am I the only one having these fears?

I've got a terrible feeling about this situation, and I've learned to always trust my instincts.

Even Jonouchi, whom I've always held in high esteem, doesn't seem to be taking action. He doesn't think that Ryou is making a horrible mistake. And if he does, he doesn't act like it.

- - - -

_Ryou's Point of View_

-

Yugi's an idiot if he thinks he can control me.

He thinks that if he pathetically begs me enough, he can influence my decisions.

He thinks that if he sends Yami out to order me to stop talking to _my_ friends online, that it will make a difference.

But the truth is that his opinion has no effect on me whatsoever.

I talked to Isis this afternoon on the Palace. I'm going to meet her and Marik in the Domino Museum next weekend.

I can't wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story History Notes:** I've changed some of the details to make the story flow a little better. In actuality, my friend (Ryou in this story) was dating my other friend (Jonouchi) when she met this guy online (Isis in this story), who she "fell in love with." However, in this story, Ryou and Jonouchi have already broken up, but I'm trying to portray that Jonouchi still has feelings for Ryou and cares deeply about him.

**Stylistic Notes:** I know I had Ryou address Yami as 'Yami,' but from now on, I will have him address Yami as, 'Yugi.' However, the monologue will indicate who is in control of Yugi's body.

**Author's Notes:** I know it was another short chapter, but I felt terrible about leaving you people hanging so long. Please Review!

**Preview:** I think I'll have Ryou finally meet Isis and Marik in person in the next one or two chapters…Isis finds herself in an identity crisis…and maybe I'll get in a little of Jou's POV.


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's Notes:** Hey…I'm actually updating, and it's less than a month since the last update! Amazing!!

Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. I'm grateful for your comments and encouragement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_If You Still Believe_**__

-

_Chapter IV_

-

_Jonouchi's Point Of View_

-

I may not act like it, but I'm just as worried about Ryou as Yugi is.

If Yugi knew I was so concerned about this situation, he might lose it. I know how emotionally fragile Yugi is, and I have to protect him from getting too worked up over this.

Yet at the same time, I am obligated to make sure Ryou doesn't get hurt. I know he broke up with me just recently, but we're still good friends. I have the responsibility to make sure none of my friends are in harm's way.

I really think there's something wrong with Ryou. He's been acting way out of sorts lately, and it's not like him to be so completely irrational. Yugi's been bugging him to quit the whole Internet thing, but Ryou doesn't seem to be responding to his pleas. I know Anzu, Honda, and Shizuka are worried about Ryou, also, but they don't seem to be doing anything. They don't want to cause any commotion.

Each day, Yugi and Ryou have been arguing more frequently. They used to be really good friends, but every day they fall apart more. And the others don't even acknowledge these problems unless they are directly confronted.

I hope this problem ends soon. It's causing so much tension within our group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ryou's Point Of View_

-

I'm going to meet Isis and Marik today.

It's the only good thing that I could look forward to after this dreadful week. After Yugi discovered that I'd be meeting Isis and Ryou in person, he kept going on and on about the 'negative repercussions' of my actions.

I rode my bike to the Domino Museum; the bus fare is far too expensive. I arrived in the front of the building five minutes ahead of time, and saw Isis' black hair, glistening in the sunlight.

I parked my bike and walked over to her, and saw a boy with platinum blond hair, who I presumed to be Marik.

Isis was more gorgeous in reality that she was in the photo she sent me. Her eyes, turquoise, glowed with an indescribable light. She gave me a quick hug, and "introduced" me to Marik.

I returned his curt nod with my own. His lavender orbs locked with my own chocolate irises. I must admit Marik was rather attractive himself. I spotted the Millennium Rod tucked in his belt. I stared as it gleamed with light, and at the same time, emitted darkness.

"We take our Millennium Items wherever we go." Marik had answered my unspoken question.

"I guess the Millennium Rod really does help you read minds, eh, Marik?" I joked.

"I feel like I've known you a long time," he explained.

"Let's begin our tour inside the museum," Isis suggested. Marik and I followed her obediently, stepping into the dark, cold building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isis' Point Of View_

-

This is terrible! I feel horrible! I've been leading Ryou on, when in fact I love someone else.

It's not that I don't love Ryou…

I love him. I really do.

But I also love Stefano in the same way. I have to choose one. I wish I could choose them both, but Stefano won't allow it.

What am I going to do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Another short chappie, I know. I got in a bit of Jou, a bit of Isis. You can very clearly see that Isis is having a dilemma, which is similar to the one my friend's internet friends had. Except he "loved" three people: My friend, and two other people.

That behaviour absolutely disgusts me, especially in this case. When people say the "love" so many people, but really they're just confused/horny/don't know how to deal with their emotions/lying. True love is one thing, but fake love is another. I don't like it when people lie about something with as great magnitude as love. But I guess everyone's opinion if different.

And you'll notice, my piece is very biased. I tried to gather all the facts that I could about the entire situation, but the truth is, and I'll admit it--I'm very biased. So if you don't agree with me when I say stuff in the author's notes, that's fine. And if you do, that's fine too. But all in all, the author's notes are mostly to inform you of where this storyline/characterization is coming from, so please don't flame me just because you don't agree with my opinion. If you're gonna flame me, it better be a good reason (i.e., there are several blatant spelling/grammatical errors).

Please Review.


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Notes:** Well, my last update was about a month ago, so I'm doing a pretty good job getting to all of my fics. Yay for me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_If You Still Believe_**

--

_Chapter V_

--

_Ryou's Point of View_

-

"This is the ancient stone tablet of the Pharaoh," Isis explained to me. I stared at the stone carvings with wide eyes. It was magnificent. Truly remarkable.

She pointed to the man on the right. "Does that remind you of anybody?"

I stifled a gasp. It was difficult _not_ to recognize the spikey hair that covered the head of the man in the picture. Yugi's hair was very unique--not only because of its shape, but because of the three distinct colors that could be seen: the red, black, and gold. "That looks just like my friend, Yugi!"

"He's the kid who holds the Millennium Puzzle, right?" Marik asked.

"That's right," Isis responded gracefully.

"I can't believe it…" I said breathlessly. "What does this all mean?"

Isis tilted her head thoughtfully. "I don't know, exactly."

"You know that multi-billionaire, Seto Kaiba?" Marik asked suddenly.

"He goes to my school," I replied carefully.

"That's him, on the left."

"Are you serious?" I inquired, awed. I noticed the locks of hair that hung around the man's face, resembling the texture of the hair of the teenaged CEO himself. Even the eyes…they were exactly the same--I could see that icy glare through those narrowed eyes, his gaze challenging the Game King's. "That really does look like him!"

_Yugi would be thrilled to see this!_ I thought excitedly. _He's been searching forever for a clue like this about his Millennium Puzzle!_

But then I remembered Yugi and I were fighting. He wouldn't speak to me anymore, unless it was to convince me not to meet my online friends.

_Oh well, it's his loss._

_ Yugi doesn't know his elbow from his arse._

"Ryou, are you okay?" Isis asked, searching my eyes.

"I'm fine," I told her. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My friend's angry with me."

"How come?"

"I met you guys."

"Don't listen to him," she advised. "He's probably just jealous of you."

"You're right."

"Come on," Marik urged. "Let's go see the next Egyptian exhibit."

"You going to be all right?" Isis asked me.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We followed Marik into the next red-carpeted room, joking and laughing as we went.

For the first time in a long time, I felt at home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi's Point of View_

-

Ryou went to meet Isis and Marik today.

He went to meet them in person.

Is he crazy?!

He went to meet them _in person_!

How could he do such a thing?

How could Ryou's _dad_ let him go through with this?

Does his father even know?

What if he gets hurt? Mugged? Killed?!

If something happened to Ryou, I'd never forgive myself.

Never.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isis' Point of View_

-

Ryou, Marik, and I have been hanging out at the museum, viewing the various exhibits and artifacts, and taking special interest in the ones of Egyptian origin. I've been having a great time, mostly, and Ryou seems to be enjoying himself, too.

But the entire time, the whole issue with Stefano has been nagging at me. I feel like hanging out with Ryou is betraying Stefano, and at the same time, I feel like I am betraying Ryou by not telling him about Stefano.

Marik had to go to the bathroom, leaving me alone with Ryou. Though, now that I think about it, Marik went to the bathroom before we left for the museum, and he hasn't had anything to drink since then. He seemed kind of upset when he left us…I'll have to ask him about it later…

Ryou smiled at me shyly, his eyes brightening as our gazes locked.

"I've been having a great time, Isis," he told me. "I'm glad you convinced me to meet you in person."

I smiled faintly. _No, please don't make this any harder for me, Ryou!_ I pleaded silently.

"Those Egyptian artifacts were amazing," he remarked.

"Yeah," I agreed.

_This is it. Now or never._

"Ryou…I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Isis?" he asked me, his eyes filled with concern.

"I…I love someone else…"

Ryou stared at me, shock, hurt, and disbelief all evident in his eyes. His mouth hung slightly open. "Pardon me?"

"I love you, but I love someone else…"

"I…I don't understand." His voice was shaking.

"I wish I could be with both of you," I explained hastily, "but I can't. I have to choose one of you. And I want to be with Stefano."

Ryou turned away and ran.

"Ryou!" I screamed, praying my voice would stop him.

_What have I done??_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Um, yeah…that was rushed…gah, that sucked…

**Reviewer Responses:** (Chapter 4)

**Isis thinking of someone other than Ryou:** (DreamingChild) Yes, I agree…Isis must be crazy to choose some other jerk-off over sweet Ryou. Ah, but we can't always choose who we love, even if in Isis' case, her head's just not on right…

**Internet friends:** (Princess of Mirrors) I do believe that talking to people from fanfiction. net is the lesser of some evils, because most pedophiles prey on people in regular chat rooms (I mean, logically, most people would not go through all the trouble of creating a profile, writing stories, and reviewing peoples' work, etc.). I even admit that I do occasionally speak to people from the fanfiction sites I am registered at, but it's usually either to work on a co-authored fic or to say something like, "Hey, I think your fic is really awesome…" I just refuse to get personal with them. Sometimes people come to me with problems, whether their writing-related or personal, and I'll listen and try to help them, but I go to my real friends for help when I need it. I am really against developing a personal relationship with people met online, because in a lot of the cases it only causes trouble. And that's basically what's happening in this story: Ryou develops a relationship with online friends that are just too close, and it has devastating effects on his mental/social health. It also has detrimental repercussions on his real life friends. Which is basically what happened to my group. Everyone started falling apart, and it ruined friendships. That's what I'm trying to portray.

**Detail:** (Princess of Mirrors) I will do my best to add more details in the story. My memory is a bit hazy (at least about the beginning), but as I go on, hopefully everything will be much more detailed.

Please REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Notes:** It took me about a month to start this again…but I am desperately trying not to go over a month without updating each of my fics. I haven't gone over yet, so don't lose faith just yet!! :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_If You Still Believe_**

--

_Chapter VI_

--

_Ryou's Point of View_

-

It's the first time I've cried in a _long_ time.

But then again, I haven't had my heart _shattered_ into a million pieces before.

I was riding my bike in the pouring rain, both the tears from my eyes and the liquid water spilling from the sky blurring my vision.

It's a miracle I made it home without killing myself. Maybe it was sheer luck that I was still alive, or maybe the gods had a crueler fate planned for me.

I slammed the door behind me as I entered the house, and slid the lock into place. I blindly made my way to my bedroom and threw myself into my bed.

_Why does this have to happen to me?_

I picked myself up from the mattress and caught glimpse of a key chain containing a picture of Yugi and me. We were sitting together on a roller coaster ride at Kaiba Land. I had never gone on a roller coaster until that day. Yugi had helped me get over my fear of riding them.

I held the key chain tightly in my grip. I squeezed my eyes shut, allowing the tears to fall freely.

_Why does Yugi_ _have such a perfect life?_

I threw the key chain across the room, causing it to shatter upon impact with the wall.

"DAMN IT!!" I shouted.

_It's all Yugi's fault!! Why does he always have to meddle in affairs that don't concern him?_

_And why did Isis have to get my hopes up? Why did she tell me that she loved me when in actuality she loved someone else?_

I dropped back into my bed and closed my eyes, slumber conquering me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi's Point of View_

-

I just don't understand it. What made Ryou want to go out and meet these people he met online? What made him decide to _talk_ to people he didn't know online in the first place?

The following Monday after Ryou's encounter with his stupid Internet friends was different than I'd expected. Ryou seemed a bit…down. He was clearly upset about something. After some prodding, he finally explained to me that he was in love with Isis, who was also in love with him, except she also loved somebody else, and chose that other person over him. I didn't know what to say, though; I don't believe kids can fall in love at this age. Only adults could do that. At least that's what my grandpa told me.

Well, I hope that Ryou stops moping around like he has. It's been bringing _everyone_ down lately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isis' Point of View_

-

Oh, gods, what have I done?

Ryou hasn't spoken to me online in _days_…and he won't answer my phone calls. I've even tried to get Marik to talk to him, but I think Ryou's been blocking both of online.

I shouldn't have told him about Stefano.

I hope Ryou doesn't stay mad at me. He's a really nice friend to have, and I'd hate losing him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** It's true. I really did help my former friend overcome her fear of roller coaster type rides (at least some of the not-so-crazy ones). At first she wouldn't even go on the ones that were the least scary, but I was able to convince her to try them. Anyway, that was why I had the tidbit on that.

The chapters occurring in seventh grade show a Yugi who doesn't believe in any online interaction at all, unless it is with people a person knows in real life. Also…notice Yugi is somewhat brainwashed by his grandfather in seventh grade…

I know some of my friends have told me (wrongfully) that I have the perfect life, the perfect grades, and whatnot, and it pisses me off to no conceivable end. Excuse my language. It's their way of giving up because they think they'll never compare to me or someone like me. And it drives me nuts, because every day, I feel like I'm trying to prove to everyone that I'm _not_ perfect. But I think this whole scenario is one of the roots of the overall problem. And the fact that my friends would like to spite me simply because I fight for what I believe in and I usually turn out right in the end. Like in this situation.

-

**Details:** (Princess of Mirrors) Hm. You bring up a good point. It's hard to be descriptive in the first person sometimes, especially when the character is naturally unobservant when it comes to his or her physical surroundings. I think you'll notice that Yugi's point of view tends to be more descriptive than Ryou's, and Ryou's more descriptive than Isis'. I read over last chapter and was like, 'ewwww!' because I thought it sounded bad. I need to go back and rewrite some of it…I actually did add some details were I could think of, so I hope that improves it at least slightly. I'm really grateful for your input, because I was a bit stuck at first.

-

Please **REVIEW!**


End file.
